Computer users continue to desire a more interactive experience. For example, as video games become more interactive, demand for multiplayer games, wherein users can play with or against each other, has increased. Users may play video games with or against each other in a multitude of ways. One common way for users to play multiplayer games is through a single game console, such as a SONY PLAYSTATION®, in which all the users are located in close proximity to one another, often the same room, and manipulate virtual characters through handheld controllers connected to the game console. Users also commonly play multiplayer games over the Internet, wherein users play with or against each other from sometimes remote corners of the world, often via different kinds of devices, such as computers, game consoles, and smart phones. Some multiplayer games and game systems may allow players to share audio and video content with one another. While various techniques have been used to improve the multiplayer gaming experience, there is a need for multiplayer games, game systems, and similar collaborative computing environments to allow users to share their haptic content in order to enhance the interactive and collaborative nature of the system.